


sticks and stones may break my bones

by talia_ae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talia_ae/pseuds/talia_ae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's one thing Hermione knows, it's the power of words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sticks and stones may break my bones

**Author's Note:**

> written for mollivanders' Fierce HP Ladies Comment Ficathon :)

Words can be a girl's best friend and her worst enemy, and or Hermione it is the former. They, those hurtful, horrible, _evil_ people spit things at her ( _Mudblood, filth, shame of my house_ ) but she thinks of other words, thinks of Shakespeare and Frost and Dickens, and she can ignore the insults.

When Harry doesn't talk and Ron has left, Hermione reads, quilts herself in prose to stay warm. She thinks about the other Hermione, the one who waits as a statue for for sixteen years, and she thinks about how long she's going to have to wait for both of her friends.

She knows the power of words, certainly. The Quibbler and Educational Degree Ridiculous-whatever proved that. She knows which words will bring Ron back, and which will give Harry strength. She isn't scared so much of spells.

Hermione knows how they're going to _win_.


End file.
